


Work In Progress

by Nombi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rescue, Smut, WInchesters save you, you help the winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nombi/pseuds/Nombi
Summary: You're kidnapped by vampires and used to lure menThe young Winchester just happens to be one of them





	1. Seduce And Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> My first EVER Supernatural fan-fic  
> The beginning is long but I wanted to build up the story

You were gagged with your hands tied behind your back You watched as those _things_ ripped apart the man you just met at a bar. They had you dressed in a skimpy outfit that consisted of a tight blue baby tee and jeans that reached just below your hips. They made you dress like this to attract men. Once you even had to go as far as to have sex in the bathroom with a man just to get him back to the nest. 

You spent years bringing in men that reeked of booze and desperation, just to feed people that said they were family, but really, you couldn’t remember your family. They took you when you were so young you don’t even know your mother’s name. You were raised to bring men, it was all you knew. You were given strict instructions on what men to bring back. They could only have a certain amount of drinks; beer, no whiskey. God forbid their blood taste like anything other than lust and need.

Once they had finished the man you knew as David, they rested, leaving you tied to a post around your waist and ungagged you so you could drink. Before you knew it your legs grew tired, followed by the rest of your body.

~▪~

You woke up to forceful petite hands stripping away your clothing. Sharp nails scraped your skin. You looked up and saw a woman that you knew as Mama. “Mama please, don’t make me go out today.” you pleaded.

“If your brothers knew how to spare food then you wouldn’t have to.” She growled, but you knew it wasn’t directed towards you.

“Why can’t they go pick up food?” you asked.

“Because they’d eat it before they brought it back.” You hated how she talked about people like they were objects, but you knew not to argue. Mama handed you a new outfit. It was a new outfit. It was a tight sweater with a short jean skirt that had been cut even shorter. 

“Your brothers picked it out.” Mama said.

You looked over her shoulder to see the men you knew as your brothers giggling.

~▪~

Mama drove you to a new bar, telling you what roads to turn on so you knew how to get home. You knew you wouldn’t remember road names so you looked at landmarks counting the seconds until you found another significant one. 

“You’re gonna bring me home a big one, aren’t you?” Mama asked excitedly. You nodded.

You walked up to the bar doors, the lights outside were on and it was getting dark. _Perfect time_ you thought to yourself. You hated that you thought like that sometime. You walked in the doors and your eyes immediately shifted to the pool table. You saw two men fighting over something. This would be your chance. A quick in and out. You learned how people worked over the years. People fighting was a perfect. It drew them away from each other, and at the end of the night, neither cared what happened to the other. You approached them. “Better stop fighting boys, you’re making one hell of a scene.”

They both looked at you, one hungrily, the other trying to read your intentions. You shrugged it off and slid your finger across the edge of the pool table following it with your eyes then looking up at the taller one. His height made him the perfect target. You reached your hand out to him, slightly shaking from nerves in your stomach building up. He had a different read on him than anyone else you’d met, so you had to play it carefully. You moved your hand a bit more in his direction and looked to it so he would shake it. “The names Y/N.” you smiled as he took your hand in his. 

“Sam.” He grinned. Behind you, you heard the other one clear his throat. Clearly looking for your attention. Sam furrowed his brow at him and his shoulders tensed. You look to the man. He’s shorter than Sam but is still very tall. “That would be Dean. He’s my brother.”

Dean flashed a toothy smile and you turned away from him. “You boys play?” you asked, motioning towards the pool table. 

“You don’t look like you do.” Dean said as he picked up a pool stick and tossed it to you. 

“You gotta see it to believe it?” You racked up the pool balls and grabbed the cube of blue chalk. You sat on the corner of the table and brought the tip of the pool stick to eye level, and slowly rubbed the chalk on the tip. “So, who’s gonna start?”

He held up his hand in a ball. You did the same. “Rock, paper, scissors.”

You drew paper, he drew scissors.

The first game you let him win. Slightly flirting with him, but putting on a show for Sam. Even if you could read Sam personally, you knew he couldn’t help but look. Giving bother brothers mixed signals, you knew it would anger them both. Hopefully causing another fight. 

The clock read 11:43. It was nearing the end of the night and you knew one of the brothers would leave with you and you knew it would be Sam. After winning a couple hundred off of the older Winchester, you still played with Sam in ways you hadn’t with other men.  
You and Sam watched as Dean tried to hit the last ball in the pocket, determined to play the game though. You knew that Dean was hustling you, so once he bet all or nothing, you walked away. He looked at Sam to see if he could persuade you. 

“Humor the man, he’s lost three games now.” He chuckled. 

“Mmm, I think Dean’s just a sad little puppy dog that tried to hustle me, but I just couldn’t give him the satisfaction of oooone last game.” You looked to Dean, not breaking eye contact. He tried to deny it, his words slurred as he took a drink of his sixth bottle of beer that night. 

You sat in Sam’s lap a teased his hair. “You know Sam, I think the two of us could go back to my place and Dean would do just fine here by himself.” 

Sam shook his head, mostly just to loosen your grip on his hair. “I can’t leave my brother here while he’s piss-pants drunk.” 

“So we put him in a cab. Besides, you wouldn’t let a girl walk home alone this late would you?” You looked at him with pouty eyes and he smiled.

“I suppose not.” He whispered. You pulled at his hair slightly, acting a little tipsy. But every drink you ordered that night had been non-alcoholic. You had to be keen on everything that happened around you. You giggled at Sam, tugging on his hair more. He looked at you with dark eyes as he snaked a hand up your back, pulling your hair and causing you to gasp.

As drunk as Dean was, he was still able to make a snarky comment. “Get a room would ya?”  
After that, you and Sam sent Dean to their motel and he lead you to the Impala. “Cold?” he asked, but he knew the answer.

“Well what can I say? Comfy doesn’t always mean cozy.” You smiled and looked to the ground. That was a hook you pulled. As charming as Sam was, you knew he would be gone soon. He opened the door for you and you slid in. 

Once you and Sam were on the road he started asking about your past. You made up stories about how your mom raised you to be a doctor but it wasn’t the life for you. Sam laughed and his questions took a turn. 

“So how long have you been living with them?” He asked, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. 

“Who?” you learned how to be a good actress, but you also knew when others didn’t believe you.

“Those vampires.” he said nonchalantly. 

“Vampires?!” you shifted in your seat to face him. “Look buddy, I don’t know what kind of stuff you’ve been shooting up in those veins of yours, but vampires aren’t real!”

“Y/N, me and my brother do this kind of thing, he’s following us right now. We can help you but you have to lead me to the nest.”

You could do 4 things. Jump out of the car like a lunatic and try to run, but you knew with his long legs he’d have a clear advantage. You could grab the wheel, steer the both of you off the road and into the ditch and kill the both of you, but what good do you do the nest dead? You could lead him the wrong way and say that they had moved to a new spot. Or the final option, you could tell him where to go (the correct house), come up with a plan, and get you out of that hell house. 

You slumped back in your seat, telling him each turn and keeping your head down. You had no idea if Sam could really help you or not, but you knew you didn’t want to live that life anymore. Once you got to the house you told Sam exactly how things would go and what he needed to do. 

You put on a brave face. In your head you knew you needed to really sell it. You reached out and kissed Sam. He pushed back not knowing what to do. You nodded your head back slightly and he saw a man looking out the window. “They like it when their blood is full of adrenaline.” You said, not realizing how bad it sounded.

Sam reached over and pulled you into his lap. Your butt accidentally hits the horn and you laugh a little. Sam chuckles and pulls the seat back, giving you room. You run your fingers through his hair and down his shirt, undoing each button slowly. You and Sam go over the plan one more time before getting out of the car.

“Pick me up.” you whispered quietly. Without a struggle, you were up in his arms. It relaxed you before what was to come. 

He opened the door and froze. You looked to see one of your “brothers” sitting on the couch, not breaking eye contact. “Tell Mama dinner will be ready soon, Ken.”

“I think it’s ready now.” he growled. You knew that he was jealous. Ken was one of the many men in that house that wanted you to himself, whether it was to eat or eat out. 

“Ken, shut up.” you gently fell from Sam’s hold and glided a finger across him cheek. “Dinners gonna be nice and ready before you know it.” 

You lead Sam to your room. It was small. You never really got to use it unless you were seducing men before their inevitable end. You heard Mama and Ken talking. Sam sat on your bed and it made a huge creak that made him jump. “Sorry, I never really get to use it. It’s not broken in.”

“It’s fine.” He stood back up. “Y/N?” he saw how worried you looked “Are you ready? 

You nodded. The plan was in action. You let out a loud, fake moan. It was awkward, but necessary. They had to believe that you were actually doing these things so they wouldn't hear Sam outside. You sat on the bed making a bunch of creaking sounds as Sam snuck out the window. You kept moaning and squeaking the bed until Sam came back. He pulled a machete out of his bag and soaked it in blood. “You’re sure this will work?” you whispered. He nodded in response. “And Dean’s outside?” He nodded again.

You opened the door and headed downstairs. “Mama, dinner’s ready.” you chimed.

She smiled and walked up the stairs. You heard a gasp and a small thud, followed by a much louder one. One of your brothers looked at you, he knew what had happened. He slammed you into a wall and you felt dizzy. He grabbed you and pulled you to the basement. You tried to fight. You clawed at his face, kicked off the walls, but his strength beat yours. He tied you to a chair, you tried to break free but your body was weak from exhaustion. 

You screamed out Sam’s name on last time before you felt a blunt object hit your jaw. “You think you can sell out this family to a hunter?” Before you could answer or muster up an apology, you were hit again. You felt sharp pains all over our body and blood trickle down from each one. You begged him to stop but he wouldn’t. “That mouth of yours sure is a whole lot better when you’re begging me to stop. You know, I think you should stick around.” He licked his lips and you noticed him cut his arm. 

You screamed for Sam as you heard thud, after thud, on the floor above you. The vampire wiped his arm across your lips and you could taste the blood in your mouth. You cried. You knew this was it. You knew how you would die. 

Sam charged down stairs and without hesitation, he cut of the vampire’s head. “Y/N?” he tilted your head up and you looked at him. The veins in your eyes swollen, the sound of his heart beat pounding in your head. 

“Kill me.” you whispered. 

“Y/N I won’t do that. There’s a cure. I- We can help you. Alright?”

You faintly nodded your head and he untied you from the chair. You felt yourself be lifted and after that, your body went limp.


	2. Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, hope you enjoy!

When you woke up, you were in a strange room. An IV was in your hand and your arms felt like they were jell-o. You propped yourself up on your elbows and scanned the room. There was a faint knock on the door and it creaked open. 

“Oh good, you're up.” Dean pushed the door open more and you nodded in response. “Hungry?”

You jumped up. You didn't know how long you were asleep but you knew you wanted food. After Sam and Dean preformed the ritual required to cure you, you fell ill. Your migraines grew worse and your body remained weak. 

“You’ve been out for four days now.” Dean said as he sat at the edge of your bed and handed you a plate with a sandwich cut in two. Your mind begged you to eat but your stomach told you that if you did, it wouldn't stay down long. He looked at you, waiting for you to eat. 

“I can't.” You whispered and lied back down on your side. Dean rubbed your shoulder until he thought you were asleep, then walked out of the room. You could hear him and Sam talking just outside your door. 

_“She’s been through something traumatizing Dean. You can't just send her back out there and expect her to live a normal life.”_ Sam's words stung, but you knew that he was being sincere. 

_“You expect her to live a normal life here? Do you know what we do? If you think she's traumatized now how do you think she’ll feel when she realizes there’s a hell of a lot more out there than just vampires?”_ Dean hissed. 

You pulled the IV out of your hand and got out of bed, walking to the door and putting your ear against it, careful not to make a sound. 

_“If-”_ Sam paused, _“if she stays here we can at least teach her how to fight. Defend herself. They were probably feeding off of her for years. She’s weak. She can barely stand now. We leave her out there she’ll probably get caught again.”_ You heard heavy footsteps walking away. Assuming both Sam and Dean were gone, you opened the door. Before you could look out, Sam grabbed your shoulder and scared you. 

“Sorry I thought you walked away.” You looked down, kind of ashamed that you didn’t know only one of the brothers had walked away. Sam turned you back into your room guiding you by the small of your back. 

“You need your rest, we’re gonna teach you how to fight so you can defend yourself if this ever happens again..” Sam said looking deeply into your eyes. 

You smile. You trusted Sam, he’s the one who saved you from the vamps and you still felt a bond between the two of you that gave you butterflies in your stomach. “I’ve been sleeping for what? Three days now? I’m not tired.” Mentally you were awake, but physically you were ready to collapse at any second. 

“I have some sleep medicine you can take if you need it.” Sam handed you a small cup with two small white pills. You looked up at him and he knew that you were hesitant to take them. “It’s just something to help you sleep, you don’t have to take them if you don’t want.” You nodded and set them down on your bedside table. 

“Sam?” you looked up at him. “Do you and Dean do this a lot?” 

“Do what?” 

“Save people from vampires.” You looked down at your hands and picked at your nails. 

“We run across vampire nests every once in awhile, yeah. We also see a lot of other monsters.” Sam sat at the foot of your bed. “Y/N, there’s a lot more than just vampires out there in the world. There are scarier things that can do a lot more harm. Dean and I, we just try and kill as many as we can to make sure no one gets hurt.”

“But why do you do it? Why do you want to fight these _things_ if they can kill you?”

“Well if we don’t, more and more people would have to go through hell. What’s two lives compared to the billions out there?” 

“But they’re out there for a reason right? What if it’s the way the world was meant to be?” You had a lot of time to think about all the bad in the world while you were living with the vampires. Things like: _Why did this happen_ and _Why did God let this happen_. Eventually you taught yourself to see the bad in everything. You thought deep down that this _is_ how the world is meant to be, just no one knew it. 

“Well if monsters are out there for a reason, I guess hunters are to. Let’s just call it population control.” Sam smiled to let you know that he was joking. After a while of just talking with Sam, you could feel yourself start to get tired, yawning every five minutes. 

“I’ll let you get some sleep.” Sam said as he got off the bed.

“Wait…” your voice trailed off. 

“Do you need anything?” He paused at the door.

“Could you stay in here?” Heat rushed to your cheeks and you started to blush. 

Sam looked to the door then back to you. You started to feel like if he did stay it would only because he felt sorry for you. “Give me a minute.” Sam said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. Your stomach dropped. Was he actually coming back? Was he just gonna leave? A million thoughts rushed through your head. All of them born from pure anxiety.

The door opened again. You looked up and saw Sam holding some clothes in his hand. “There Dean’s. I figured they’d probably fit you better.” You stood up, finally realizing you were still wearing the clothes from the first night you met Sam and Dean.

“Thanks.” you whispered and grabbed the clothes from his hands. 

“There’s a bathroom down the hall. Second door on the left.” You walked past Sam and felt his eyes follow you. When you got to the bathroom you looked at the clothes Sam gave you. The sweatpants were baggy and worn. The t-shirt was a light grey and went way below your waist. But they were still better than a tight sweater and jean skirt. When you put the clothes on they were more comfortable than you had expected. The sweatpants wents past your feet. You rolled them up around your waist and at your ankles.

When you got back to your room, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed fiddling with his thumbs. He had changed his clothes from jeans and a flannel, to sweats and a v-neck. As you walked in the door Sam stood up. “I uh-” he stopped and cleared his throat. He smiled to himself. “I’m just gonna sit in here ‘til you sleep.”

“Sam you don’t have to stay if you don’t want.” You got in bed and covered yourself with the blanket.

“I’ll stay.” He smiled. You moved over to one side of the bed and Sam crawled in next to you. You lay on your side, facing Sam. As you took a deep breath in, you were comforted by his smell. It set you at ease and you began to relax for the first time in years. Sam rubbed your arms and held you close to him.

“Thank you.” You hold onto Sam, half scared he would leave, half scared this was a dream. Sam held you tighter and kissed the top of your head.

~▪~

When you woke up and Sam was gone, and on the end of the bed, there was a change of clothes. The t-shirt was once again, a few sizes too large, and the sweatpants had to be rolled up again. But it was nice compared to what you had to wear before.  
You opened the door to your room and followed the smell of food down the long hallway. Eventually you found the kitchen. Dean sat at the table wearing a grey robe and he was reading a long article on a laptop. He looked up at you and rolled his eyes. “Dammit Sam! Why do you always give ‘em my clothes?” Dean sat up and slammed the laptop, making you jump.

“Don’t listen to him.” You heard Sam’s voice behind you. “Eggs?” Sam walked passed you and set a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. 

“Sure.” You whispered. Sam opened the laptop Dean had slammed shut before walking away. “Sam?” He looked up at you for half a second before returning his eyes to the screen. “Where am I supposed to go?” 

“Well, Dean and I can give you some money and after that, it’s up to you on what to do with yourself.” He cleared his throat. “Unless you uh- unless you wanna stay awhile?”

“I don’t think I should stay. I tried to kill you after all.” You forced out a laugh and Sam half-smiled. “So last night, I heard you talking about training me? What would you be training me for?

“Like I said yesterday, there is a lot more out there than just vampires. There’s witches, werewolves, reapers. We were going to train you so you would know how to keep them away or if necessary, fight them.” His eyes scanned over the laptop screen. 

“What are you reading?” You took a bite of eggs.

“News reports, obituaries, anything strange. Y/N, do you know how many vamps you were living with?” Sam furrowed his brow and looked up at you.

“They would all come and go. I wasn’t really focused on how many there were.” 

“Would you recognize any of them?” Sam turned the screen to you and there was a blurry picture with a man wearing a baseball cap, plaid shirt and jean vest. 

“I think I know him. Why?”

“He’s been looking for you.” Sam pulled the screen back to face him.

“What do you mean? Why is he looking for me?”

“I guess because you ‘belonged’ to them. There’s probably more of them too.” He looked up and saw the horror on your face. “Don’t worry Y/N, I won’t let them get to you. Besides, this place has been marked off of every map known to man. There’s no way he could find you.”

“You’re sure?” You wriggled around in your seat.

“Positive.” Sam smiled at you. 

~▪~

As you walked back to your room, you heard loud music echo through the halls. You followed the sound to a closed door that had a weird symbol and the number eleven on it. You went to knock on the door but before you could the door flew open. 

“Uh, hi Dean.” Your voice was soft spoken.

“Yeah?” He looked out the room and down the hall. “Where’s Sam?”

“In the kitchen I think.” You looked past him and saw his room lined with guns. 

“You okay?” Dean looked down at you and raised a brow.

“Y-yeah. I just wanted to say sorry for using your clothes. If its a problem I can go get new ones or I could leave. I don’t want to be a burden to you guys.” You could feel yourself rambling on. 

“It’s fine. Wear what you want just wash it when you’re done.” Dean went to close the door but you stopped it with your hand. “What?”

“Sam said that they’re still after me. They won’t find me will they?” You looked up and met his gaze. 

“Well, the bunker may be off the maps but your scent isn't out of there minds. The only way to really get rid of them is kill them.” 

“Why can’t you just cure them?” 

“Chances are they probably drank human blood. You didn’t, so we could cure you.” Dean walked back into his room and you followed. “The only way to really kill them is cut off their head and hope that the whole nest is there so you kill them all.”

“Well what if you don’t kill the whole nest?” You stood at the foot of his bed while he sat on it. 

“Then they hunt you down until they find you and kill you.” He rested a hand on his knee and looked at you. “That’s why Sammy and I are gonna train you.”

“I don’t think I could kill anyone. Well, not physically.” 

“Well you’re going to learn how to tomorrow.” Dean walked you out of his room and eyed you closely before closing the door.


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas after a three month hiatus I bring you the only ideas I've had! Forgive me for how long this took but I'm working on the next chapter now! Open to new ideas!

“Sam!” You whined. “I can’t do this anymore.” Your whole body was throbbing. Muscles that you didn’t even know existed screamed in pain. You were ready to collapse. All you wanted to do was sleep but you knew Sam wouldn’t give this up until you could take him down swiftly.

“Y/N, just give it a few more tries, I promise I’ll let you take a break after.” Sam readied his arms to defend himself against your attack. You rushed towards him, holding a prop knife in your hand. You gesture a stab by his waist and he dodges it, taking you to the ground. You kick him off with your legs and throw the prop knife at him, hitting him just below his heart. 

Sam smiled and helped you off the ground. “Good job, but that’ll only stop a few things.” You groaned loudly and throw your hands up in defeat. “To the books.” 

~~

The library was filled to the brim with books. Most of them had strange markings and some weren’t even in English. “You said we were taking a break from this stuff.” You turn to Sam. 

“I said we were taking a break. I never said we were taking a break from training.” Sam hand you a book and you immediately set it on a table wincing in pain. “You okay?” He walks up behind you and grabs onto your shoulders, sending both painful and relaxing feelings throughout your body. You grab hold of a chair in front of you and relax your shoulders. Sam began to rub his thumbs over your shoulder blades, pressing a little harder each time to removes the tension from your muscles. 

You let out a small whimper and Sam noticeably hitched his breath. You turned to face him, feeling the exchange of heat between the both of you. Sam looked down at you. His eyes were a gentle brown with hints of green that you lost yourself in. He rested his hand on your waist and traced circles with his thumbs. You wrap your arms behind his neck and he lifts you up, placing your legs around his waist.

For a moment, Sam hesitated to kiss you. Your mind was filled with thoughts of rejection. _Of course he doesn't want me_ you thought to yourself. _I lived in such a disgusting way. I was a monster. A murderer. I led people to their death._

Before another bad thought could pop into your head, Sam tightened his grip on you and lightly kissed your lips. He looked into your eyes for waiting for a reaction. The only thing you could muster up was a meek smile. He placed small kisses up your neck that led to a tender kiss of your lips. It reminded you of the first faux kiss you shared before leading your ‘family’ to their doom.

You didn't know if you should be sad that it had seemed so real then or happy that it could have been as real as this moment was. Sam's hands creeps under your shirt leaving a faint sense of warmth behind them. They rested just below your breasts but you craved more. You grab one of his hands and place it on your breast and he slowly massages it, making you let out another whimper. You tighten your legs around his waist as if to tell him you need more. 

“Sam I- Oh” an unfamiliar voice echoes through the library startling you both. Quickly Sam drops you to your feet and slips his hands away from you. If you hadn't been interrupted you would have missed the warmth of Sam's hands on you. 

“Cas.” Sam greeted the man, his voice higher than normal. “What’s up?” 

“Dean told me you'd be in here with Y/N studying.” Cas shifted his gaze away as you fixed your shirt. You face a deep red from embarrassment. “I should go.” But before Cases could turn to walk away Dean was behind him. 

“Woah.” He let out a whistle. “Now I know why you wanted to keep her here huh, Sammy.” The words hurt a little, but you were used to immature comments like that. Dean raised his eyebrow at you then glanced at Sam.

“Shut up Dean. What do you want?” His voice was stern and unamused. 

“Called Cas so he could check Y/N to make sure nothings wrong with her.” It bothered you how they talked about you like you weren't there. “It's a good thing you already checked her temperature huh?” Dean’s smile grew with every crack he made. It had started to anger you. But in that moment you felt so small, and no it wasn't because you were in a large room with men much, much taller than you. But because you had no say. But you thought if you said anything it would only make matters worse. 

“Dean!” The abrupt loudness in Sam's voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

“What, Y/N knows I'm joking, don't you?” You nod a little and smile to pass off your lie. You felt a sudden coldness pass. You looked up and saw bright blue eyes piercing through you and quickly looked away. 

“Dean she seems fine.” Cas said, his eyes not leaving you. “I don't think anything is wrong with her but her body temperature is fairly high.” 

“Wonder why that is.” You could hear the suppressed chuckle in Dean’s voice.

~▪~

A few days had passed since your awkward meet and greet with Cas. He stayed in the bunker while you trained and offered any help he could on what monsters did what. It was nice of him and you appreciated it. But he only did it because according to Dean, Sam could no longer be trusted with the task.

You sat on your bed and waited for Cas to check and make sure everything was going fine and your training was hurting you. A few bruises and strained muscle was the extent of the damage. Cas easily healed them though. It was hard for you to grasp the idea the he was an angel. It was even harder for you to understand that all the other angel wanted Sam and Dean dead. If they were angels why would they have a problem with to humans saving people from monsters? 

It was not short after Cas had explained how Sam started the apocalypse and Dean had made a got the Mark of Cain which could one day cause him to go on a murder spree. Although that should have frightened you, you felt fairly calm. It was weird how you felt so comfortable staying with 2 strange men that could do a lot of harm but a lot of good at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any ideas or things you'd like to see in the future!


End file.
